horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flex Entertainment
Flex Entertainment is a record label founded by Yung Schmoobin in early 2019. It was official created on January 5, 2019 when record labels Old Man Dad Records and Asseating Records were merged to create a bigger label. Why They Suck # Some of their artists are notoriously bad for many reasons (ex. Submarine Man and Lil Meerkat) and each one is bad and weird in their own ways. # Some of the artists on this label use Plotagon, an animation software for their music videos. Some also use Bitmoji in their album covers. # Many of their artists such as Submarine Man and Lil Meerkat use way too much Auto-Tune. What's worse is that the Auto-Tune is not even on key in many cases. # Many of the lyrics from this label are garbage, usually about flexing money, subscribers or talking about foot fetishes and Sonic the Hedgehog body pillows. # Many of the stage names on this label are terrible (ex. Lil Mosquito Disease, JJ LOVES SOME GRU). # Their artists often cover or blatantly steal other people's songs or beats and ruin them (ex. "Bohemian Rhapsody", "I Love It", "Look At Me!"). # Their production and mixing are awful, especially when the vocals are louder than the instrumental and some of the beats sound like ear rape. # Some of their artists are egotists and narcissists like Submarine Man who think that they are the best and better than everyone else while also claiming that their music is the greatest thing ever. # Sometimes they steal other people's vocals from their songs and then add them to their songs as features (ex. Lil Pump, Blueface, 6ix9ine, Yoko Ono). Redeeming Qualities # They have signed some good artists like Kid Phang, Ashi and Jaewon XXVI. # A few of the beats used by the artists are good or decent like the ones Jaewon XXVI & MusiklyGyfted use and some beats used by Lil Flexer like the one for "Glock & Uzi" and "Talent" or the one used on ”ICU“ by Lil Expired Lettuce. Even the beat for "Issa Banger" by Lil Mosquito Disease could have been used well if someone else rapped over it. # Recently, the label realized that a lot of their artists are so bad that they're not worth keeping and had therefore created a list of artists to purge from the label, with Tom Sawyer, Lama Doodle and Footye North being among the artists that were removed from their label. Yung Amino Acid was also on the chopping block. This shows that at the very least, they have decent management. # Some of the rappers on this label that were once unlistenable are starting to improve their music and take a more serious approach. (ex. Lil Mosquito Disease, Lil Flexer, Kid Phang, Yung Schmoobin, etc.) # They have some good producers, mainly MusiklyGyfted and 1027. # Their logo has a decent design. Record Label Discography (current artists) Studio Albums * Lil Flexer - Ice! (2018) * Submarine Man - NoStockingz (2018) * Lil Flexer - Flexer For Life (2018) * Lil Meerkat - ''Weeaboo Paradise, Vol. 1'''' (2018) * Lil Expired Lettuce - Crip Wit The Drip * Submarine Man - ''NoStockingz (Deluxe Edition) (2019) * Submarine Man - NoStockingz (Collectors Edition) (2019) * Submarine Man - Barefoot Worlds (2019) * Jake G. - My World (2019) * Big Baller B - Big Baller Paradise (2019) * Lil Mosquito Disease & Big Baller B - Swarm (2019) * Jake G. - The Epic Gamer Minecraft Parodies Collection ''(2019) * Lil Joof - ''THE WEEB LIFE OF JEWFREE-CHAN (2020) * Jake G. - I LOVE MINECRAFT (2020) * Jaewon XXVI - 26 (TBA) * Lil Meerkat - Weeaboo Paradise, Vol. 2 ''(TBA) Mixtapes *Submarine Man - ''Lama Poof! (2018) *Yung Schmoobin - YouTube Money Mixtape (2018) *Lil Mosquito Disease - Infection (2019) *Yung Schmoobin - Yung Boy Flexin (2019) *Flex Gang/Various Artists - Flex Gang, Vol. 1 (2019) EPs *Submarine Man - The Bad Boy (2018) *Big Baller B - The Good, The Brad and the Emo (2018) *Jake G. - House of T.N.T. (2019) *Yung Schmoobin - It's 9:30 PM And I'm Bored (2019) *Jake G. - (The Best) Minecraft Parodies (2019) *Jaewon XXVI - Phase: 1 (2019) *BRÆD - left the chat (2019) *Big Baller B - The Good, The Brad and the Emo 2 (2019) *Yung Schmoobin - Sad Lives Matter (2019) *1027 - FLACCID DELUSIONS (2019) *MusiklyGyfted - Musings (2020) Current Roster # 1027 # Amazing Blizzard # Ashi # beetlebat # Big Baller B # Big Lil # BRÆD # Celine # Jake G. # Jaewon XXVI # JJ LOVES SOME GRU # J1D # KidPatrick # Kid Phang # Lil AK Trap # Lil Boxx # Lil Expired Lettuce # Lil Flexer # Lil Guacamole # Lil Jergens # Lil Joof # Lil Karat Stixx # Lil Meerkat # Lil Mosquito Disease # Lil Squeaky # Lil Toy Yoda # Litty Chugs # MusiklyGyfted # POO BAND # Submarine Man # Travis Scotch # Willberto # Yung Amino Acid # Yung Fizz # Yung Lambo # Yung Schmoobin # Zed Elh Channel Trailer Flex Entertainment Trailer Category:Record Labels Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Flexers Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Artists who can't take Criticism Category:Artists Who Can Take Criticism